Chained
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -WRANING: IT IS YAOI, BOY ON BOY, YOU BEEN WARNED, Tiny Rape but nothing more. :/ sec I think, but what every! You been warned! - Shadow is sent to a house love care when things goes bad, Sonic Saves him and so what. Two falls in love, and JUST READ! It is Sonadow. UKE Shadow and SEME Sonic. Enjoy guys. Edited soon.-
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Click Clack Click Clack" said the Computer in Shadow room. Shadow was typing his report for his essay. About when the ecosystem works. Shadow was typeing fast to finish to hangout with his Friend.  
'Ding' Said Shadow's window. Shadow turned and walked to the window. He lift the window up to see who it was. "Hello?" said Shadow looks around to see if he was fooling or just it was a prank. While Shadow was about to close the window. "Hey Shadow?" Yelled a boy hedgehog. Shadow Blush.  
"oh Tak? your here at my house?" Giggle Shadow. "What are you doing here?" he ask Tak.  
"Im here to see you my love.." Tak said. Shadow place his elbows on his side window and sigh with love. " Oh tak you are so sexy when you say that." he tease. Tak chuckles a little than grabs a ladder and begins to climb up to get to shadow. After the last step of the ladder Tak Looked at shadow. Shadow Blush at Tak and sheild his face a little and giggle. "What so funny Babe?" chuckle Tak. "At you? why you can come in and show me what you make of tiger." Growl Shadow while he giggle.

After A hour of that, someone came up stairs. Someone in heels on and with a bad mode. Closer and closer by the mintue. Shadow and Tak was just laying the bed naked and just making out. Shadow ear twich a Stop making out with Shadow and look at him with confuse."Um shadow what's up?" Tak ask him partner. "I hear someone?" Said Shadow. Then it happen.

"SHADOW THE HEGDGEHOG!" Yelled Shadow's Mother. "Mom?!" Scream in fear Shadow. "Oh Mrs. H" Said Tak in a scared tone. "Young man! This is it! I tried of you always F***ing some Boy in this house!" she Fuss at shadow. Shadow Cover his muzzle in shame. Tak Blush in the shameness also. "As for you! Young Man?! in the Tattoos on your body! You Must leave now because I called your Folks!" Shadow Mother Said angry. "Yes ma'am" Tak said in fear. Tak Grab his Clothes and Ran out the house to his home.

"Mom Im-" just before Shadow was about to finish his sentences, she talk again."Shadow! you leaving the house starting today!" she said. Shadow was in Shock. " Huh?! But Mom!?" wine Shadow. "No Buts Your leave tonight because Im sending you to a Sitter house Today!" She said once again. Shadow felt he was about to cry and angry at the same time. When he heard a Car horn.  
'Honk' 'Honk'. Shadow Packed his things and Walked out the door. He looked back at his Family. His Big Brother and Big Sister wave sadly and than his Father Wave in a Manly Way...Than came his mother..She turned her head and try to hold the pain of saddness away from her eyes. Shadow kept his head and and Walked to the car like a little girl orphan was about to get adopted and taken home. Shadow open the door and looked at the sky. It begin to Rain. Shadow Place his Bags in his arms and held it like a Baby.

After 18 hours of leaving from shadow house, shadow watch the road in silence. Than the Drive looked at shadow with a creepy grin. And conutine to watch the road to the new house.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As Shadow and The Creepy Driver goes to the new house. Shadow saw a Blue Stree comes out. "huh? what is that?" Question shadow. "That is a who,...that Sonic the Hedgehog" Said the Creepy Driver. Shadow turn to the Creepy Driver, and he was still confuse and wondering who was this Sonic character.

Mean While in the park."Damn that Hedgehog" Said a Brown Wolf. A two tailed fox was wrap around his hand. "Well Baby Sonic may be fast but he love to be late as ever." Said the Two tailed fox. " Im sure Sonic will be here." repeated the Brown wolf. "Now Neshia2 how are you gonna act like that? for no reason" ask the two tailed fox. " Come on Tails?! Everyone knows that sonic like to act crazy when he's late" Said Neshia2. Tails just got up and walk in a circle a little than stop. " May be he's fighting ?" yelled Tails. " No way! If he was figthing the new people would had said that he broke out of Jail by now." . "oui oui , werr Sure that Dr. Eggie man was Outie" Said Antoine. "Wow Ant your words are getting slower by the day" Said a White wolf.

"Yesh! you Foul! Im going to France soon! Foul!" Said Antoine. " Did i said anything thing about you going there you ass" Said the White wolf again. " Chill Ant,..chill Carkart2 ok were all just mad cuz Sonic not here."

"Oh yea have you guys seen Mephiles.?" ask Carkart2 as he looks at his Phone. " Well no why?" Said Tails. Then a Black and blue Hedgehog runs over to the gang. " Hi Baby!" Said Mephiles. Mephiles walks over and hug his lover's sexy Chest. " He my Honey bun, how's was you're dad baby? Because I was thinking me and you should go to a hotel, and you know Kick it, if you know what I mean? After dinner" Chuckle Carkart2. Mephiles giggles at Carkart2 . Carkart slaps Mephiles Butt. He blushes and giggles at Carkart2. "Im Not getting any Clamer than before" gumble Neshia2. " you fouls I must go in the rist" blaming Antoine. " You dick it's Mist" Said Mephiles. " What eva! I Gone Fair well" Said Antoine as he walks out the park. " He's a Dumb ass" Said Neshia2.

When Sonic was Runing he saw a 2010Neon Went pass him. When Sonic saw the Neon he saw a young boy about his age. Sonic stop and notice it was going to the Crazy man that take little boys and never let them come out unless their clean his yard. Sonic ran to the fence.

That night. " Im going home" said Neshia2. " Me too" said Tails. " Me three, besides me and Mephiles are late for our date in the ' Bedroom' " said Carkart2 while he kiss Mephiles cheek. " Well see you guys later" yelled Mephiles as him and Carkart2 left the park.

Meanwhile at the Crazy Man 'Larry Stone the Hedgehog'. Sonic jump over the fence to see the hedgehog." Damn!, No ladder" whispher Sonic. Then he saw a vine hang off the house. " There we go" said Sonic. He begin to climb up to the light on room and saw a hedgehog. 'Knock' 'Knock' .  
Shadow was on the bed and looking at the celling and was about to cry. " Why must mother do this to me, I don't like to make her mad...now...I...I...I'm alone with no Family members. ...even no Friends...and no Tak." mubble shadow in his tears. 'knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' the window. Shadow sat up and walk over to open the window and was about to open..than all the sudden. 'Boom' " Shadow!, I need you! now!' Said Larry stone. Shadow look back. " yes sir." said Shadow sigh and walks off.

"Damn it!" said Sonic , he begin to climb down and looks at the window. "Man! I wanted to see the hedgehog kid Maybe tomorrow" said Sonic. He walks on home.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sonic walked home from 'Larry Stone the Hedgehog' s House and goes to his house. Sonic stands at his front door step and stares at the ground and watches an ant crawl to the rest of the Ants. Sonic just sigh and opens the door. when he saw something jump on him. "Big Brother your back!" Said a purple Hedgehog. She just Smile at Sonic. Sonic Smile back at he and said."Hey there sis?" said sonic. He hugged her and Walk to his room. " Man what's up man? I really want to see the Hedgehog boy." said Sonic as he groan. Sonic looked under his bed to look for the the Next part of 'Souleaters' Sonic Was reading until he notice, what whould happen when he meet this Mystery hedgehog. How would he look? What would he say? What are he gonna you tell on him?. Sonic shook his head out the clouds and back to reality. "Man!? what was I thinking?" said sonic. Until his Brother, Manic walk in. "Um? Sonic who are you Talking too." ask Manic. Sonic Looked at him and was in shock. "I was thinking out loud that's all?" said Sonic.

At the Larry Stone's house. "Shadow?, where were you?" ask Larry stone, while looking at Shadow with his Pants on. Shadow looked up and scared. "I was in my Room sir." said Shadow. Larry Stone walks to shadow and wrap his arms around the Teenage Hedgehog. Shadow looks up the Grown Hedgehog. "Well I was about to worry about me and you not together." Said Larry. Than Kiss his head a little. Shadow begins to shakes a little in fear. "Um Mr. Stone? what are youy doing?" ask shadow.

"Well guess what? Im gonna give you a night you never forget." said Larry with a evil grin on his face. He Carried the teenage Hedgehog up stairs. In the Bedroom Shadow was looking the desgin on the walls, and looked at the bed. "Wow? umm sir what are you doing?" ask Shadow. He looked at Larry Stone as he begin to unbutton his Pants. Shadow eyes widened, with fear. "Sir? please don't? please Im too young." Said Shadow. Larry Rubs between Shadow's leg. Shadow blushes.

Back to Sonic. Sonic was just about to sleep until he heard Screaming from the house he just came from. "What the hell? what's up?" Sonic ask his self. Sonic looked out the window. Sonic Grab his pants and shoes and gloves and incuding his shrit. "Im gonna find ou the what that is no matter? what." Sonic ran down stairs and notice his little sister was up looking at him confuse. "Big Brother? Where are you going?" she ask while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Sonic looked at her. "Im leaving just for a little while ok I need to check on something." Said Sonic lending down to her.

Sonic Begins to open the door and run in the darkest in the Night. He Ran to the house and wondering what was going on in the house were the new boy was at. "Im gonna find out what is it right now." He conutine to The creepy house...

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sonic gone closer to the house. Sonic though he was gonna see this two shadow's wrestling in a room. Sonic just stared at the two shadows."huh?,I wonder what's Happing to that kid?" Said Sonic. Sonic Got the ladder and perpare to see the new hedgehog.

~In the Room of '_Larry Stone's_' Room~

"STOP IT!" Said Shadow as he was Pushing the Man off him. "No! I want to F*** you and that's what this gonna happen!" He said to the Young black Hedgehog as he took his clothes off him. Shadow tried his best to get free from him."Stop that BOY!" He yelled to Shadow. "NOO! STOPP IT! PLEASE! " Shadow cries. Larry Stone Smirk and Pull his '_Manhood_' Out and perpare to stick it in Shadow. Shadow eyes winden with fear. " NoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scream Shadow with tears down his Face.

~Outside with Sonic~

"huh?!" Sonic eyes widen. "Omg! that dude about to rape him!" He pull out his cell and called Manic.  
Manic was in his room talking to his Boyfriend...Scourge. Sonic his shoes waitliy and pacing like crazy.  
"Hurry up damnit! I need you Manic man!" said Sonic. Sonic looked onto his Watch.

Manic was giggling loud. "yeah I know you like me,...No but I wasn't talking to you silly." On the other was a look like Sonic but...'GREEN' Sonic. Which change his name. Scourge the Hedgehog.  
"Well I know that Im was getting tease with" he chuckle to Manic. Until Scourge father came in. "SON! IT'S A WONDERFUL NIGHT TO BE HUG! " Said Scourge's father. Scourge Jump a little While he looked back to His Father. " I be right back" Said Looked at his cell phone Confuse little "ok Baby?" he said confuse. Scourge did a Powerful down kick to his father sending him slam on the floor. " HOW THE HELL YOU KEEP COMING IN MY DAMN ROOM DAD! I MEAN I KEEP IT LOCK UP 24/7" Yelled Scourge. " Well I thought you needed a h-hug.." He Passout.  
"Good That will tell you next time not to come in while I talk my Boyfriend!" He yelled to his Passout father. He walked to his Desk and sat to talk back to Manic. "_'sighs'_ Im sorry , My Dumb ass father walked in Tellin my to give him a damn hug." complained Scourge. Manic was shock. "you hit your dad that loud?" said Manic. "well He always do that only on wedendays." said Scourge. "but it's a thursday?" said Manic. Scourge had a angry sign on his head a little."you think I don't know that"  
Manic had a sweat drop on his head. "Ok ok Im sorry Scourgie" He said. Until a Buzz came from Manic Cell. "oh man, Scourge I got to go someone calling me." He said to Scourge. "Well Talk at the pool party tomorrow?" Said Scourge. "well I see Scourge" Manic said curlying one hair piece on his index finger. "Ok Manic, bye Sweat dreams..and I love you." Said scourge, when his Father jump on Scourge's Back. "Oh Son! your in love!" he jump onto scourge's Back. "Gah! DAMNIT DAD GET THE F*** OFF MY BACK,Well Bye Manic! OFF DAMNIT!" He said and hong up. Manic giggled to hisself. " Oh what a silly Scourge, ok let me see who this is ?" he ask him self. It was sonic after 13 minuties talking nothing but Lovie talk and shit. "oh Sonic? Why is he calling me is he in the room?" he said as he walked to Sonic's room. He open it and see no sign of Sonic. " Oh man sonia gonna freak if he's not here by Midnight, well I better answer it before he talk junk to me." He said when he answer it. "hello sonic?" he said.

~At '_Larry Stone's_' house.~

Sonic sigh with replives. "Man! Manic Im glad you pick who what you talk to!" He said while he was trying to check to see if the New hedgehog was doing ok. "Oh, To Scourge" he said smiling cutly on the cell phone. "OK I was just Checking, Ok I need you to called this crazy man down the street? will you?" Sonic ask Manic. "You mean'_ Stone house for Loving Care_'?" he ask Sonic.  
"yeah there's this dude I know live here! I and I need you to save him!" Sonic panic while telling a lie about Know the Unknown hedgehog. "OK? but I don't know why this got to do with me?" Manic ask. "Well I won't tell mom...That you slept with Scourge during last week." smirk Sonic. Manic blush Madly about what Sonic said." How you know about Me and him" yelled Manic on the Cell Phone. "Well the Hedgehog knows." Smile Sonic. "Fine what I got to do?" said Manic piss off. "Ok, Just Calle him and stall him until I come home ok?" explain Sonic. "ok got it." Manic said then he houg up and called The Creepy Man's house.

~In the rooms~

Larry thrust Faster in Shadow. "yeah you like that!" He Smirk at Shadow. Shadow Frozen in his Fear and tears stream down his face. Blood was all over the sheets, harder and harder by the second. '_ Ring_' Larry Stone looked back and was piss off. "What the Hell!?" He mubble. He pull his '_Manhood_' out and walked to the house phone, then pick it up to answer. "Hello? this is the '_Larry stone House for Loving Care_' how can I help you, Im Larry Stone?" He answer.

"hello I would like to say I want My Son BACK!"..

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"You want who back?!" said Larry Stone. The Voice was Familiar Voice. "My _SON_DAMNIT!" Said the Voice. Larry Stone was shock to hear the Voice that he Don't remember. "Ma'am? I Don't Know you but if you Play on this Cell Phone _IM GONNA CALL THE POLICE!_" He yelled on the Phone.

~In The room of _Larry Stone_~

'_ He...Rape...me...I...been...rape..._'

The words kept on floating around in Shadow's head. Shadow held his head up and began to look around this room. He saw pictures of boys with blood on each picture. Shadow looked on the Drawer and saw 3 things. One was _'Camera', 'Gloves',_ and the last one scared shadow th most. Was a _**'Gun'**_. An Gun out of this place. Out of the state really. Shadow began to shiver with fear.

'_Oh My god...he...was...gonna __Kill__ Me! to death after he Rape me!?_'

Shadow thought again and looked around the room Once more and felt something wet on the bed. Shadow lifted his hand up and saw blood, which Larry Stone did to Shadow. Mess Shadow For life which he might have kids,...or not.

'_ Why! why! Me!_' Shadow cried and wrap his self up, and began to rock a little. He started to Sing a song his Mother sing to him when he was upset or hurt, or even when he get Mad.

_' When the North hits,...You will feel the most wonderful ways..  
the tear of a fellow fall on my cheek,..You will be in fear...  
But there's no worry to follow me,..Faith well lead us together..._

Love will Faith, in the wind I send...  
you will grown in the pass of time...  
all I know...that you are mine...

my child...  
my child...

hush..  
hush..  
hush..

Just listen to me close...I want...to be the dove...that lead...you...'

~Outside this house~

Sonic Looked at the ladder. "Okay than Sonic my boy, Im gonna save the New Hedgie and run like hell." said Sonic He started to climb up to the top until he heard Shadow singing his song. "wow...that's...beautiful..." he said until his mouth. He kept on climbing to the top of the ladder until he stop at the lights on in the room where he saw the unknown Hedgehog sitting in the middle of the bloody bed.

"Hey Kid!" said Sonic while knocking on the window to get Shadow. Shadow turned to the window where he saw a blue hedgehog. "kid im gonna get you out this place." said sonic.

Shadow looked confuse. " you gonna bust me out here?" Shadow wanted to smile, but he didn't smile. "Kid?, Get your things" sonic said. Shadow nod and did as he was told. Shadow walked to the door to check. He saw Larry Stone was still on the Phone. "ok now I can go slowly" shadow said under his voice. So he walked in the room and packed his bags up. When a shadow came behide him.

"_ what you think your doing young one?_" it ask to shadow. Shadow turn around and his eyes widen...

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"_what you think your doing young one?_" it ask to shadow. Shadow turn around and his eyes widen.

Shadow jump to his feet to the Creepy Driver. "um nothing sir, I m just laying my clothes out for school" Said shadow for an excuse.

"you sure?" he ask Shadow.

"Yes sir" Frigthing Shadow said, Until he sees a Shadow behide the Creepy Driver.

" Ok Im jus-" Just before he was about to finish the sentence, The Creepy Driver was knockout with a pan.

Shadow Gaps to the reaction. "What the hell! DUDE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Scream Shadow. He looked up slowly to the blue one.

"We talk about that later.! Just Keep on Packing until your clear kid!" Said sonic as he help Shadow pick up.

"ok thanks?" Said shadow as he hurryed.

*After from the Cell Phone call*

"Damn Kids!" Said Larry-Stone . He walked back to his room and saw the young hedgehog was gone.

"WHAT THE! THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" He yelled.

Larry Stone Looked at the window open. "Where that little Bitch at!" he said as he looked for some clothes on him. Larry Stone walked down the stairs. To see if shadow came back. But shadow wasn't coming back.  
"Damnit it! Now the Fund is going low and he's the Prince!" Larry Stone said.

He looked up with a creepy look upon his face. "Chad! COME HERE PLEASE!" he said evily.

*In Shadow's Room (old room now)*

Chad the servant got up from the pain that has been cause. "Yes sir" he ask while rubbing the spot that hit him out.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The Creepy Service ran to Larry-Stone down Stairs to his aid. "Yes sir?" Ask the Creepy Driver/Service.

Larry-Stone looked back to the Creepy Service with a Evil Grin on his Face. "What sir?...I...oh...Sir! I love your mind" Said the Creepy Service."I guess if Shadow want to run away from us,...I guess we call out a,...Amber-Alert." Larry-Stone laugh at the Evil plan he made for shadow.

The Creepy Man looked out the Window with his crooked teeth reflected in the window. Those yellow teeth with holes and bugs crawling in them. He whisper under his voice. "Shadow the hedgehog, your gonna be mine..." He pick the paper for the reward to kill the Prince for 34,000 Dollars.

"Chad, Come on! We got to report this! to the Mobius News." Smile evilly Larry Stone, waited for Chad to get his coat. "Damnit Chad! Hurry now, He can't go far, But at this rate he might now lets go." Bark Larry-Stone to Chad.

Chad did as he was told, Grab the coat and grab the car-keys. chad and Larry-Stone got in the Car and in the search of Shadow. In the Car Larry-Stone had another Phone call. "Damnit!" he said while he looked to the phone.

He waited until it stop ringing. "Don't Pick it up, ok Chad?". Chad just looked back as a peak than heard the phone rang. "Shit! now I got to answer the damn phone now!" Groan Larry-Stone.

Larry Pick the Phone up slowly, and steady. He felt a little fear in his voice as he said hello. "h-h-hel-Hello?" he ask.

************************************************** ****************************

"I want my Son back Damnit!" Said Shadow's mother.

She pace around in a huge circle. Until the Husband walked in, and begin to worry about his wife and worrying why was she impatient to him he was about to hesitate.

He walk to her and ask to her to see what was the matter that seems to make her Pace around.

"Honey?"

She looked up, she looked stern.

"Um...Honey, what's the matter?"

His hesitation begin to come upon to him.

She growl.

"My Son Damnit! I want my baby Boy back! Other than Richard! he's gone! and Cover she's in College, and our other Son that was mouthless, I wanted him dead but it seems to be that he's alive from my Feeling!"

a tear begin to form in her bitty little eyes.

The husband begin to stop the hestiation, and walked to her clamly.

"honey,..let it out...Please.."

He held her close and begin to kiss her. The one kiss begin to form into a passionate kiss. They broke away from the kiss slowly.

Shadow's Mother look up into her husband eyes, and saw the spark of what she found in Shadow's eyes and the other twins eyes. She held her husband and cried upon his steel chest.

"hon,...we have to get Shadow Back!" she felt with Faith.

He nod to her opinion, and grab for their coats and set out on a Adventure for their Missing Son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic and Shadow ran and Ran until they mad it to the house. Sonic and shadow stop at the door. "well then kid we made it."

Shadow drop his Bag. "Im not going end!" he growl to Sonic.

Sonic turn to Shadow. "what why?" he ask.

"What I do to you, I just save you" he explain to Shadow.

Shadow turn away from the Hedgehog.

"you don't know my name?" pouted Shadow.

"I know it but I guess.."

Sonic Trieds to play it off.

"I know you just by looking" Said Shadow.

Sonic Smirk.

"if you knew me kid, you problem be somewhere else, you better be lucky that I save your ass"

Smirk Sonic.

Shadow Smile with his back turn, and blushes.

"_What am I doing,...Do I just have feelings for this hedgehog? I mean I just met him,...but his..._

blue fur...

and muscles...

his six pack...

and,...

the way he let the ...I just for get IT! I better go in with him and see how he treats me..."

Sonic Looked to Shadow and grab his things for him.

"Carry these for you" Said Sonic.

Sonic Lift the sute cases with his sweat on his shirt from running so fast.

Shadow was woke from his though and smile a little.

"I think Im gonna likr this Fellow." Smirk shadow as he walk in behide him

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After Sonic got Shadow in the Guest room. Sonic decided that Shadow (His Guest) may be Hungry. So Sonic was nice enough to make shadow a Smile Sandwich. Shadow watch his Host as he made the Sandwich.

"What is That?" ask Shadow. Shadow didn't know what '_He_' was making. The Host making things for him was the same. But the '_Thing_' He's going to eat was an whole new experiences for him.

Sonic stop making the sandwich and turn. "huh? you mean this?" Sonic point to the Sandwich that Shadow as new looking at for. "It's a sandwich. You acting like you never seen a sandwich before." From that Comment. It made Shadow go in to pure shame. Sonic looked at Shadow's expression. "Oh My Mobuis...you really don't know what is this is? You don't know what a sandwich is?" Sonic said in pure Shock. Shadow turn with an embarrassment blush upon his face. Sonic had a little swear on his head. "Oh I'm sorry,...It's just...wow. Hey? Are you rich or something?" ask Sonic. Shadow looked and blush. "N-No...I'm sort of royalty." Said Shadow with his head down. Sonic smirk. "Yeah right..." Sonic laugh a little and continued to make the sandwich for Shadow. Shadow growl. "I have you know! I am Royalty! Ass! I can Punish you or anything else if I have to!" Shadow yelled. Sonic turn looked up for anyone to get up. "Shh! Okay? My Sibs are up stairs! So Cool it. okay?" Shadow looked in Shock. "I Don't have to do **ANYTHING** you Say Boy!" His growl got Deeper.

Sonic Jump a little! "Dude! Cool it! Shhhh!" Sonic tried to clam the _Prince_ Down. But things got worst. Shadow kept on Talking loud when.

"Big Brother?" said a little Hedgehog. Sonic Turn. _Shit, look what that Boy did. He woke up Autumn._

Autumn looked at Sonic and then to the Boy. "Big Brother? who is that? Is he your Boyfriend?" she ask. Shadow blush to the Question.

_this little thing Think I'm her __**Brother's**__ Toy! Well I'll tell her NO!_

Shadow looked and was about to say No. But Sonic cut in. "Yes, Autumn, this is Big Brother's **Boyfriend** He will be staying here with us for a while. Okay, just don't tell anyone about this. okay?" Said sonic while he wink to his little Sister. Autumn giggled to her Big brother and smile. "Okay Big Brother." She looked at Shadow. "So what is your Name?" she ask. "My Name? My Name is Prince Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said. Sonic looked and rolled his eyes. "Wow! You must be the princey they was talking about on the TV. Mommy, Daddy, and Me saw you." She smile with a blush. Sonic looked at Autumn for encouraging Shadow to go on for a not Real Life.

Shadow Smile. "Well at least Someone saw me on the TV." He smiled. Sonic smirk. "She's probably not telling the truth to you." Smirk Sonic. Autumn looked at Sonic. "I Am to! He is the Prince! They said he was suppose to be at that Bad Spirited Man down the Streety."

Sonic looked at Autumn and looked in Shock. "How you know about that?"

"It was on TV Big Brother."

Sonic though about it. He did remember it from the TV in the TV store that he past. There was a Prince that looked just liked Shadow. Heading to That Place. "Shadow?...Are you the Prince of the Black Arms?" he looked at Shadow. Shadow looked and Nodded. "Yes...Sadly."

Sonic looked at Shadow and Handed him the Sandwich.

Shadow looked. "What the Hell is that..."

Sonic looked at Shadow's Eyes. "Just eat your Food..."

To Be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After Shadow ate the yucky...'_Sandwich_'. Shadow was about to head to bed when he saw Sonic and Autumn sitting in front of the TV watching '_Jetsons_'. Shadow looked and walked to the Brother and sister. Shadow Sat on the other side away from Sonic.

"What is this?"

Autumn looked back and had a Grumpy Face. "Shush!" Then she turn to continued was she was looking at. Shadow looked in shock. Sonic looked at chuckled. "Sorry Shadz, she just love the Jetsons. Try to Talk around her. She will make you Shut up." Sonic Laugh. Then Autumn looked back at him as well.

Sonic had a sweat mark. "Opps, Sorry Autumn...hehe..."

Autumn slowly looked back at the Television. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and got up away from Autumn's TV Time.

In the Kitchen.

Sonic sat down at the table, so did Shadow. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and Blush. "Ugh." said Sonic. "Oh...Uh..." Shadow turn away from Sonic.

When things go quiet Shadow broke the Silents. "SO why you Came here Shadow?" ask sonic.

Shadow looked at Sonic and Turn. "I had a little something happen to me. It's just...I don't know. Me and my Mother had a Fallen out. And...well...She and my Father thought it was a great Idea to send me for a Punishment for having a Boy over."

Sonic looked. "So their strict huh?"

Shadow nodded.

Sonic looked out the Window. "I was like that. But My mom didn't know about it." he smirk. Shadow looked.

'_ Why is he even looking at me like that?...Those eyes seems to want to make me want him more...Stop that Shadow! He's the Host. And you can't be talking to the host like that. Just try to let it side off you. From his charming looks...and that...Sexy body...and...muscular looks...Gah! I did it again!_'

Shadow blush and face the table with more blush.

Sonic watch Shadow. "Hey? You okay?"

Shadow nodded and didn't say a word. Sonic smile to Shadow. "Well,...If I was the right boy. I'll Date ya." Sonic smile.

Shadow lifted his head and blush. "What you mean boy...?"

Sonic got up and stare deeply in Shadow's eyes. He began to walk slowly to Shadow.

" I Mean...I think you Hot. I Want you Shadow.." Shadow heard the words and got up Quickly as Possible.

"S-Stop that! I don't...I Don't! I mean!" Shadow backed up to a Wall. Sonic was coming closer and Closer. Shadow felt the pressure of letting his take him boiling his blood.

Shadow felt he will Lose total control of his body. Sonic had Shadow lending on the wall. Shadow was in a trap.

When,...

"Sonic The Hedgehog! What are you Doing?!" Said a Girl from the other side of the Kitchen. "Sonia!? Oh man! ...Um..He-Hey Sis!" Chuckled nervously Sonic.

Sonia tapped her foot. Shadow looked at her and felt he should thank her.

Sonic looked down to the ground, away from his Untamed sleepy Beauty Creature sister.

"Sonic!"  
"yes.."  
"What in the Mobuis is Going on!"  
"Well You see Son-"  
"Shut it!"

Sonic didn't say word.

"Okay! Why Autumn is up!"  
Sonic looked.  
"She just woke up."  
"Why!"  
"Because of something"  
"Because of That Boy you got there!"

Shadow jump. "M-Me?"

Sonia Growl. "Yes you! Waking us up!"

Sonic interfere in it. "Hey hey hey! Hold up Sis. He's My **_Boyfriend_** And I won't let you Yell at him like a Dog!"

Sonia backed up from Them a little. Sonic had a darkly stare toward Sonia. Sonia felt a cold wind in her.

"S-sonic?..."

"Sonia...tell Shadow Sorry. Now.." Sonic said Coldly. "But Soni-"

" I Said Now Sonia! Not Tomorrow! Now!" Growl Sonic.

Sonia jump. "Okay Okay! I'm sorry Shadow!" She said to Shadow. Shadow looked afraid a little from This. But He was getting very attractive to Sonic.

"It's okay..." Shadow said.

Autumn was still looking at TV. She heard what was going on. So she got up and walked to the Kitchen and Saw Sonic and Sonia with shadow. Head to Head.

She stare to her Big Brother.

"And Don't you Dare yell at him again! Got it!" Said Sonic. Shadow watch Sonic Sexually.

_Oh...I just like a Man like that. He gets you in Control._

Shadow Thought. Sonic glace at Sonia and got a hold to Shadow's Arm. "Come on...You should rest."

Shadow Nodded.

Sonic and Shadow headed upstairs.

Sonia and Autumn watched the Hedgehog Boy went upstairs.

Sonia looked at them. "What's the matter with him?"

"Love?" said Autumn, Sonia look.

"He must be in love."

Autumn agree with Sonia with a Nod.

To be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Once Sonic and Shadow got in the room. Sonic sat on the bed. Shadow blush madly while in the Room with Sonic. Shadow couldn't control his emotions. Everything felt all shook-in up. Damn it why it had to happen to him. All he could think about was Sonic. Laying with Sonic, Kissing, panting underneath Sonic, Bending, twisting, calling to the heavens for more Screams of Delight. But sadly, Shadow thought it wasn't the best time. So he decided to make a Conversation with Sonic. With Sonic, he was in his own world. He took his shoes off in the dark and didn't pay attention to anything around him. When shadow broke his barrier.

"Boy! I know you hear me." Said the impatient yet blushing hedgehog.

Sonic looked up. "Huh?, Oh hey Shadow."

Shadow pouted a little. "Hey,...Um...Can I ask you a question..." "yeah. what is it?" "Well , It's about...Earlier...Um..were you Serious about that..." Ask Shadow embarrassingly. Sonic took a long thought about earlier conversation. "Oh. That..."

Shadow waited for his Answer.

"I Was kidding. You couldn't take a joke." Chuckled the blue hedgehog.

Shadow didn't like that one bit. The boy was teasing him foolishly. He just wanted to slap the boy silly. Yet, he liked the boy either way, if he was upset or angry with the boy. Shadow just wanted the boy to be honest with his words of choice toward him. "So why say it if you don't mean it Boy.." he said to the blue blur. "I said it so I could see what you was going to too. I notice to see, that your gay right?"

Shadow blush for him. "What! ...I'm-...I'm-...No. BurR! I'm not gay! I just...have a thing for...guys. 'Friend wise'" Shadow turn from Sonic. Sonic smirk. "Yeah, yeah cut the act playboy. You like guys and your meant it." Sonic chuckled a bit. Sonic got behind Shadow and brush upon his neck. Shadow moan a little. "Ah...S-Sonic..." Shadow blush from the tall blue hedgehog.

Sonic didn't know what made him want to do that. But he knew, he wanted it. Sonic began to slowly lick Shadow's neck. "A-ahh..." Shadow huff. Sonic place his arms wrapped around Shadow's waist. The firm hold from Sonic was turning Shadow on. Shadow panted to the licks of Sonic. After a few more licks, he kissed the neck to even them up. Shadow wrapped his arms at Sonic. "Oh...Sonic...I-I...oh..please... Continue..."

Sonic pulled Shadow close and started to unbutton his clothes. Shadow turned to Sonic also unbutton the hedgehog.

Both of them seems to want it….by want it,...I mean BADLY wanting it. Both seems excited about the lustful sin they were committing toward each other. Sonic helped Shadow, for Shadow helping Sonic. Sonic didn't know, why the hell he was doing it. It seems that he didn't know what he was trying to achieve with this whole thing with Shadow. He just know, this whole thing must have came with an good idea for them both really.

Sonic and Shadow soon got to their goal. Barenaked, Shadow looked at Sonic, to Sonic stared at to Shadow. Sonic saw the shape to the ebony hedgehog. His body was a perfect fit as to his reason of the man raping him. (either it was a Bad thing to think as they was about to have intercourse really. To really know the facts, Shadow is an herm in this.) Shadow stare to Sonic, seeing his muscular shape, and limp man hanging. Shadow eye crew with excitement to his intercourse partner. Sonic and Shadow slowly came close to each other. Holding each other closely.

Was it just them or they were just moving too fast for the wrong reason. They didn't know, it was just basic thing to them really.

Sonic laid on the bed, waiting for Shadow. Shadow understood to Sonic's simple command. Sonic didn't say a word to Shadow, nor did Shadow. They were just ready. Shadow was on top of Sonic, and looking for his limp member. Sonic felt Shadow's hand got a hold to it. He shook a little with the cold hands of Shadow. Shadow took note of Sonic. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, Im just….um...a little…..cold that's all." he sweated a little. Shadow just giggled a bit.

Really, Sonic wasn't just cold, he was in cold sweat. He wasn't mentally ready for this. The hedgehog didn't know what was the first step to intercourse. All he knew was just thrusting and busting a load, and that was pretty much it. Nothing else, nothing new. But he couldn't just stop. If he did, he would just feel bad from his reaction of rejection. So Sonic just had to go with it. They went this far, what's the use stopping. It would be just dumb just letting his friends telling him that they lost their virginity to anyone. (Even Neshia 2 brag.)

The blue blur just had to do it. He must. Shadow slowly push Sonic in to him, even though he wasn't completely healed. He still wanted it. Shadow groan a little. "Ah!" He said to his self.

_Damn it! Why I didn't heal like Normal. It must be that man!. Sicko._

Shadow said to him. "Okay, are you okay?" said Sonic. Shadow nodded. "I'm fine…." He pushed his self upward to get ready for Sonic. "Ready? " Said Shadow. Sonic blushed deeply. "Yes, I'm ready…"

Shadow body consume the whole member of Sonic. "O-oh Sh-Shadow…" Sonic moan. Shadow arched his back in pleasure fits. Sonic saw Shadow. Watching Shadow like that, he sure does to like it. Shadow moved his back to the motion to his hips. Sonic grab a hold to them and helped Shadow out. Sonic felt the pressure was slowly building up. Sonic was loving the mood to Shadow. Sonic watched the ebony hedgehog's expression. Shadow smiled and held his eyes close peacefully. He didn't want Shadow to lose that expression. He wanted Shadow to keep that expression upon his face for a while.

Sonic even decided to move a little faster. Now he was feeling the pleasure Shadow was feeling. "Oh, Yes!" Sonic said. Shadow got a hold on to Sonic's bare chest. "Ah! Oh yes! Please!" Shadow felt the lust feeling was making him losing control of his self and along with Sonic.

Throughout the night, both hedgehog was clawing and panting, with the lustful moans and groans,Toss and turn filled to nightly night. Until Sonic felt his limited

Sonic was over Shadow, as to his back was facing Sonic. Sonic was down lending and kiss Shadow's neck. Sonic was losing his patience to the extremely fast thrusts into Shadow. Shadow moan was telling Sonic that he was close his self. Sonic did a few more thrusting until his was lost his semin in to Shadow. Shadow felt the liquid lustalicious in him. Shadow cum as well. He felt his body enjoyed the filling from Sonic. Shadow smiled from their intercourse enjoyment. Sonic panted and chuckled from the enjoyment as well. Sonic got out of Shadow and layed on his pillow. With Shadow, he turned over and laid his head on to Sonic's chest.

From all that, they seems very tired from their lust fest. Soon after, Shadow and Sonic kissed one last time and fell asleep with each other.

**To Be Continued..**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The Next Morning, it was morning. About 8:49 am in the morning. Sonic and Shadow was still sleeping. From last night, they needed the sleep. Coming back, having intercourse. What else could they need. But they was just enjoying the loving moment together in their sleep. Sonic and Shadow was sleeping peacefully.

The Sun outside was so bright, Shadow didn't wake up from it, but he was use to it. As of Sonic, he mumble a little and peaked an eye open. "What the hell…." he mumble. When he felt something heavy on his chest until he looked down. He sort of remember. Shadow and him….Did it last it. Sonic watch the ebony hedgehog sleeping He smiled to Shadow. "Aww…" was all he could say. Sonic didn't wanted to wake Shadow up from his sleep. So Sonic just laid there looking around as to think he was in a new place.

The hedgehog just looked out the window. "Man...can that sun go Someplace else. He might wake up Shadow…" he said under his breath. Soon as he said That. Shadow woke up. Sonic smile to Shadow's awaking. "Morning…." he said to Shadow. Shadow sat up, he was so beautiful in Sonic eyes. Why would someone rape him, or even the fact to let him say in a crazy ass place anyway. Lucky Manic helped him to save Shadow. Shadow was lucky to even have an chance of escaping. Mostly the kids that tried to escape didn't even making pass it out the yard. IF they did, they mostly been dead or the other fact, be in the house and was never heard again.

Sonic always didn't like to do that. He tried to help once, he almost had the kid out. Once he did, the boy was soon dragged it, and Sonic soon heard a very disturbing scream from in that house. Sonic felt horrible from not helping the boy completely.

When Shadow came, he knew, Something told him to help him. He didn't know either he was important or something he needed. Sonic just guessed that the idea came out either one way or another, or to last think, both ways.

Shadow rubbed his eyes and studied the room with his still sleepy eyes. Sonic sat up with Shadow as well. "Morning,...Sonic." Shadow said as he turn to Sonic. Sonic smile from Shadow greeting. Sonic lend over and kissed Shadow's lip, and Shadow kissed back.

"So, Last night? How was it?" asked Sonic. Shadow looked puzzled. "Last night?" Sonic said it again. "Last night." He was getting a little well...unhappy. "Sex? The sex last night?" Shadow jumped a little. "Oh I'm sorry! Last night. Yes, what about it?" He asked to the blue blur. "How was it?" Shadow thought about it as he laid back down, prompting his arm up for support. "Well last night, It was...Great. I loved it. To tell you. I never had Sex before." Shadow said to Sonic. Sonic said to him. "W-What? What are you talking about. You never did?"

Shadow nodded. "I don't get much privilege like that. My mom and Dad are strict like I told you. If I do something like that. They will send me off somewhere like where I am now." Shadow said as he lowered his ears. Sonic lowered his eyes as well. "O-Oh,...I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring it up Shadow.. I was just..you know." Shadow smile softly. Shadow place a finger on to Sonic's lips. "Shh,...It's okay. You didn't know. You just wanted to know." Shadow said as he lightly kissed Sonic's lips. Sonic smile to Shadow. Shadow got up from the bed and was completely naked. Sonic liked the view he was seeing. The body was just something he wanted to kiss all over. Sonic now, just wanted to brag just like his friends does to him. It was his time to shine.

Sonic sat up from the bed and stood up as well. "Well, I think we better get up. You should hang with us a little. Until we get that creep Larry Stone and that driver out of your life." Sonic said to Shadow. Shadow smile and nodded. Shadow walked out the room and gather his clothes to see what he was going to wear for today, and Sonic did the same thing. Both took a bath and went down stairs as they was finishing getting ready.

Downstairs, Sonia was cooking breakfast, while Manic was on the phone with his boyfriend and Autumn was playing with her fork and spoon. Sonic and Shadow was holding hands on the way down. Sonic saw what was going on in the kitchen. "Morning Guys!" he smile. Shadow didn't say a word, he was still uncomfortable. Manic, Sonia, and Autumn looked at Sonic. "Morning!" The smile , until they saw Sonic and Shadow hands were tangled together. "What's Going on Sonic?" said Sonia.

Sonic smile to Shadow. "I'm here with my Boyfriend." He smile. Shadow blushed and gave a little hint smile to them. For everyone else. Sonia and Manic was shock. But for Autumn she was wondering what was going on.

"What the jellybeans is going on guys?" She asked.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Once the news was out in the open. Sonic was still holding Shadow's hand. Sonia and Manic didn't say nothing but just stayed silent. Autumn just stare at them even more.

"What the jelly beans is going on?" She asked her older siblings.

"No-Nothing Autumn. Just keep….Playing okay?" said Sonia.

Autumn smiled and continue what she was doing. Sonia and Manic stop watching her then looked back to Shadow and Sonic.

"What the Hell Sonic?" said Sonic's sister. Sonic was shock to hear Sonia say that. "N-Nothing is wrong with me Sis. I just said I'm with my boyfriend. That's all." Sonic didn't really want to start something in the house. Nor did Shadow. They just wanted to eat peacefully really.

"Well! Sonic! I thought you was kidding like always about someone. But Now you mean to tell me that you was serious! I don't believe you two are dating. Are you two putting on an act to prove us an ponit Sonic!" Sonia was in an angry tone. "Sonia! I'm not trying to prove a point with you! I'm really am dating Shadow! He just got here and you been acting funny when I'm around him. Geez! For once! will you just let go of yourself! Everything does not have to go your way you know!" Growled Sonic. Sonia growled along with him.

"Ok! Maybe we should just eat! what you two say?" Manic sweated a little. "Stay out of it Manic!?" yelled Sonic and Sonia. Manic, Autumn jump along with Shadow. Sonic loosen his grip from Shadow and was eye to eye with Sonia. Shadow decided to just hurry up and fix a plate for him and the baby girl and just leave the room. Shadow did just that and grabbed his and Autumn plate and flee out the room. As for Manic he stood up slowly, gather the food for his plate and stole a whole jug of Orange juice and went to his room.

For Sonic and Sonia. Still growling and staring down at each other. "Sonic…" Sonia said deeply tone. Sonic growled as well. "Sonia…"

From another room. Shadow was eating and so was Autumn. Shadow was also watching tv, with Autumn. "Does they alway does this?" Shadow asked his self. Autumn butted in. "Yeah, but not like this." She said as she gobbled the food. "They mostly just talk or yell, and just get over with it really." Shadow turn to her. "How can you tell?"

Autumn smile and giggled. "I'm their sister silly. Of course I should know about this." Shadow was soon done and settle his plate down. "Oh okay…"

Shadow didn't know what to say about what Autumn said about it. He just took what she said, after all she is a baby after all. To Autumn, she just smile her heart out and just let it be. Shadow like that about children. They really didn't have things cared in the world. Shadow watch the little girl playing. The ebony hedgehog smile from the girl. Shadow got up and picked up his plate and Autumn's plate. He walked into the kitchen and place the plates in the sink. Soon as he turn, Sonic and Sonia was still staring at eachother eye to eye, growl to growl. Shadow sort of sweat a little. "Really…." He mumble.

"Sonia! Stop acting like that…"

"Sonic! You stop acting like that…"

"Sonia!"

"Sonic!"

Shadow broke into the silly argument. "Sonic! Girl! Please Stop this!" He snatch Sonic from his sort of look at like sibling. "Sonic! Stop that okay! We should go in the room." he pulled Sonic. Sonic took notice of Shadow. "O-Okay!..." He looked at Sonia. "You Won your battle Sister! I shall be Back!" Sonic yelled as Shadow was dragging him up the stairs. Sonia stuck out her tongue. "Mea!" Sonic came back downstairs and did the same thing to Sonia. "MEEA!" He also stuck out his tongue. Shadow sweat drop and grab Sonic again. "Sonic! Stop it, and Come on!" Sonic was dragged up the stairs again.

Sonia pouted. "Man….Sonic's an ass." She turn to realize, there was nothing in the for her to eat. "Darn it!" She said.

In the room,

Sonic was laying on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Man,...I wish I was eating something.." As the cobalt hedgehog's stomach begin to growl. "GAH! I'm hungry!" Sonic moan. The black hedgehog was getting tired of the whining of his blue boyfriend, he decided to give him something he save before. "Here…" The ebony blush toward while handing him the snack.

Sonic sat up and looked at Shadow's hand. "Here! Before I eat it….It's a Snack from the Castle.." Sonic hesitated a bit and took it. The cobalt hedgehog was about to take a bite, when he stop. "H-huh?" Shadow watch Sonic. "What's the matter boy?"

"You said Castle….."

"Yes? What about it…"

"Are you stealing there?"

"What?! Why would I Still from my own Kingdom!?"

Sonic jumped up. "W-What?! What you mean your Kingdom.!?"

Shadow sigh and sat on Sonic's bed. "...Yes,..I'm Prince Shadow. I was here due to my actions…" Sonic was still puzzle. "What you mean..Actions?"

" I sent here for my Punishment. I was here,...But They don't know what That psychopath did to me. He Rape me in his house, and planned on killing me. He even knows that my parents would pay him if He says I'm dead from my reason, or he say that someone kidnapped me."

Sonic suddenly felt anger. "So He could frame anyone near this block?!" Shadow nodded. "How!...What!? That Bastard?! He is Sick!" Sonic yelled.

When Manic yelled. "HEY! SHUT IT! I NEED TO SLEEP FOR THE PARTY TODAY!"

Sonic and Shadow jump. "Sorry!" Sonic said. When party hit him. Uh oh, Sonic forgot the whole thing about Larry Stone Hedgehog might be framing Anyone. Shadow couldn't believe that Sonic just change his whole attitude like that. Well Sonic was a Boy after all, and So was Shadow. They were just made for eachother..Yeah right.

The cobalt hedgehog smile through the wall. "There's a Party!? Where!"

Manic yelled back. "Dude! I text it too you 3 days ago!" Sonic thought about it. "Really? 3 days ago? No you didn't!" Manic yelled back. "Don't you remember when Mom only came for a day and left, She told us to not do anything crazy until she was back, and me plus you was in our rooms?"

-Flashback-

Sonic was blowing Condoms up with water bottles and throwing them at the Neighbor's yard. When it hit Mr. Turfell's head.

"GAH! DAMN IT! AGAIN!"

Sonic laugh and fell on the ground with pure laughter and tears out his eyes. "Score!" He laugh again.

With Manic, He was text Scourge.

oooooooooooo

-TEXTY TIME-

oooooooooooo

Scourge:

Hey baby, 8)

-B D $$!-

2:40 pm Sent

...

Manic:

Hi Der, 3 :)

~Mancourge Eva!~

2:40 pm Sent

...

Scourge:

How are you, Smexy? :3

-B D $$!-

2:41 pm Sent

...

Manic:

I'm Fine as eva.. ^\\\^

~Mancourge Eva!~

2:41 pm Sent

...

Scourge:

So your coming?

-B D $$!-

2:41 pm Sent

...

Manic:

Huh? WTF? Coming to What…

I wasn't invited to anything your

Talking about….

~Mancourge Eva!~

2:43 pm Sent

...

Scourge:

OH! That's why I Text

ya babe. I was suppose

to Invite you to Nes2's

Pool Party. Make sure

to wear your cutest

Swimsuit. Because…

I think we won't be

swimming,

with the others…

If you catch my…

drift~..3 ;p

-B D $$-

2:45 pm Sent

...

Manic:

Baby! We can't do that

at an Party! What if they

Caught us!? I'm not

Going to get my

Butt in trouble!

~Mancourge Eva!~

2:46 pm Sent

...

Scourge:

SO! They

like it! They can

freaking watch!?

As Long I'm

F***ing you!

I'm okay!

-B D $$-

2:47 pm Sent

...

Manic:

Your so Nasty!

Okay, I'm going to

Take my Brother and

sisters with me.

~Mancourge Eva!~

2:48 pm Sent

...

Scourge:

Okay, See you

later baby…

You know what.

Come over tonight..

I want to give you a..

_Nightly Swim _ in my..

Bedpool~ 3

-B D $$-

2:50 pm Sent

...

Manic:

O\\\\O

O-Okay…

See you To-Tonight…

~Mancourge Eva!~

2:54 pm Sent

oooooooooooo

TEXTY OVER!

oooooooooooo

After the Text Messages. Manic got a hold to his self and text Sonic. Sonic was still his self. Throwing Condom water balloons the Neighbors. Sonic laugh once more. "Classic!"

The out of the blue. He gets an Text. The cobalt Hedgehog checks the cell phone. He read the Text from Manic.

oooooooooooo

-TEXTY TIME!-

oooooooooooo

Manic:

Bro! You have to come to

Neshia2's Pool party.

He's happening this weekend

Okay. Make sure to not do

anything dumb okay.

And Don't forget this

time okay?

~Mancourge Eva!~

2:59 pm Sent

...

Sonic:

4 sho! I will be there!

Believe it!HAHA!

…..I Just took that from

Naruto…. LOL! XD

-BLUE MAN WITH

PLAN! X3-

3:01 pm Sent

...

Manic:

….Wow…

You shouldn't look

at that Show again…

Weirdo.

~Mancourge Eva!~

3:03 pm Sent

...

Sonic:

Aww… :(

-BLUE MAN WITH

PLAN! X3-

3:06 pm Sent

oooooooooooo

TEXTY OVER!

oooooooooooo

-Flashback Ends-

"So….That's the text! I forgot about it," chuckled Sonic nervously. "Sure you did….We have 3 hours until the party. Better looked for some clothes now and swimwear…" Manic said to him. The green Hedgehog soon went to sleep.

Sonic turn, seeing Shadow looking at him funny. "What?..."

Shadow shook his head from the embarrassment from the flashback. "Really? That's what we do now?" Sonic stare at Shadow in puzzled. "Huh? That's what we do what?"

Shadow walked out the room and shook his head.

"What the hell…._Believe it._.What the world Sonic."

Sonic peaked his head out the door, blush and chuckled.

"Hehe...Heh...What?" he sweated a little.

**To be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

It was only 10 mins for Sonic and Shadow to get ready for the pool party that manic told them about. Manic even told Sonia and Autumn. Both was very excited. Well one was, Sonia was not pleased that Shadow was going with her older brother. But Sonic didn't care, he just wanted to go for the party wise, and to be with his new Boyfriend instead of being alone. Other than that! Nothing could ever ruin this blue hedgehog's mood.

In the living, Sonic was in his Dark Blue Tank top that Shadow had picked out for him, his swim light blue trunks and his flip flops to match. Shadow knew how to dress his boyfriends that's for sure. Sonia was wearing her fancy bathing suit she brought 3 months ago just in case. Sonic saw his sister and just freak a little. "What the Hell Sonia! We're going to a pool party! Not a Porn Party!" He complain to his triplet sister. "Shut up Sonic! At least I don't let the person I date just last night for me!?" She growl.

Sonic squinted his eyes. "Keep Talking blabber mouth! Before I call JabberJaw to retired for the new Sonia Jaw Show! You Big lip busted tooth you!" Sonia growl a little. "You Steam pickle!" She stamp and turn away from Sonic. "What!? I'm NOT A STEAM PICKLE!" Sonic felt his blood was boiling a bit. "Oh yeah! What do I hear? I think I hear the Tea ready! No wait! IT's Sonic's big ass head!" Sonic turn from Sonia. "Well! If I make you tea! I make sure to make it taste disgusting!"

Manic came down stairs with his two piece swim suit he picked out with Scourge. "Oh Brother again?" He came downstairs from getting Autumn in her bathing suit. Manic lifted his shades. "Really? Can't we just enjoy each other for once this time?" asked Manic. "Stay out of it Manic!" Sonic and Sonia said to Manic. Manic rolled his eyes and texted Scourge. Autumn ran in the storage room to get the swim toys and floats they had. As For Shadow, he had a hard time, he had like 10 different pairs of swim suits. The Ebony had five two pieces of the swimwear, and five different one pieces of swimwear.

"So if I wear this? Sonic might freak and have some election from the look of this on me. I better look for another one." Shadow threw the ones that didn't caught his eye. When. He made to the right one. "Ah! I found the right one." Shadow picked the bathing suit he pick and ran to change into.

The living room was tense from the two siblings. Sonic and Sonia was head to head again. Manic sat down and didn't even bother on bothering them again. He just have to make sure Scourge came there on time to pick them up and that was it. For Autumn, she was just.. being Autumn. Doing her kid-ly duties as usual.

"Sonic! Stop lying!"

"Sonia! I'm not lying! You stop Bitching!"

"No! You Stop Lying!"

"No! Unless YOU stop Bitchin!"

"Liar!"

"Drama Queen!"

"Lair!"

"DRAMAAAAAAA Queen!"

The cobalt hedgehog turn his head and head up the stair. "Meea!" Sonic didn't open his eyes to do that. He just poked his tongue out at Sonia. Sonia growl and gave him the middle finger.

"AH! OH-Uh! Da! Da! I'm Telling Mommy When She Comes!MEEA!"said Sonic as he ran up the stairs.

Sonic entered his room, "Liar my ass! What a spoil brat!" Sonic said to his self. "What's the matter?" Said the voice. Sonic turn to it. "Huh? Shad-woWOW! WOW! WOW! IS it just me! Or That looks mighty good on you cutie?" Sonic smile and blush a little.

The Ebony hedgehog knew for what he was heading. He wanted something like this to happen. Shadow must have fooled us for sure. While walking, Sonic watched Shadow's body swaying side to side seductively. Sonic felt something rise, and it wasn't appetite either.

"So,...You think you ready love?" Shadow licked Sonic's ear. Sonic trunks sort of shifted a bit. Sonic had sweat everywhere on his body. " I...I think I'm ready…" Sonic blush fiercely. Shadow went down a little and was about to tease Sonic's shorts. "O-O-Oh Sh-Shadow!" Sonic panic a little.

The cobalt hedgehog couldn't believe it. Just last night, they just had sex and this hedgehog was making him hotter than the porn stars girls he sees.

Suddenly the door open. It was Autumn. "Big Brother! Maniy said we go! Come on! Peach and Apple it out there with Scourge!" She shouted cheerfully. Looking at them both, she was puzzle. "Huh? What's going on? Why are you near big brother's pee pee. Are you going to cure him?" Autumn asked. Shadow stood up quickly and Sonic turned away blushing mad as ever. "Huh? What! I Don't know what are you talking about. I was...I was...um...Fixing his trunks! Yes! I was! I was fixing them Autumn hun." chuckled Shadow a little with sweat. "Oh okay!" The little purple hedgehog smile and skipped off. Sonic and Shadow relief a little. "Wooo…"

"I think we better be going baby. Everyone waiting for us?" Smile Sonic. Shadow nodded. The ebony walked then stop. "But...I doubt we be swimming…" Shadow walked to Sonic, kissed him, and sort of poked his crotch. Steam of blush came all over Sonic's face. Flush was just pure red on his face. The cobalt hedgehog just stood there a bit. His lover watched him as he walked out. "Come on love….your friends are waiting." Sonic shook his head and followed Shadow to the car. For the biggest pool party ever.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
